


All Play and No Work

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Series: SPNFanFicPond Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: Dean crashes your hunt and tries to derail you.





	All Play and No Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the @spnfanficpond‘s SPN Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge Week 2 and the prompt I picked was #3. “Last time I sucked when it mattered.” Speaking of sucking, this just might, because I didn’t ask anyone to beta read for me. (Side note: Holy crap, I drabbled!)

“In my experience, Dean, you _suck_ at focusing on the work, and your _timing_ is shit. You're always a step behind! Every time we end up on the same hunt, you’re more interested in getting into my pants than killing the monster!”

“I suck and my timing is shit, huh? The way I remember it, last time I _sucked_ when it _mattered_ and you certainly weren’t complaining, then!” he said with a wink and a lascivious grin. “The hunt may have been a bust, but I know we both left satisfied.” He nodded with a proud smile, waggling his eyebrows and practically _gloating_.

You threw your hands up in the air and groaned in frustration. So much frustration. Some of it sexual. Some it just not wanting to deal with his shit. There was no getting through to him! This was your hunt, and you didn’t want to spend it fending off Dean’s advances, no matter how much you might enjoy a post-hunt romp with the man.

Maybe there was a way for you both to get what you wanted?

“If everything sticks to pattern, we’ve got two days before this ghost hits again. If we go back to my room and have sex now, will that get it out of your system so we can focus on who we need to dig up?”

Dean’s smile brightened, but he did his best to keep his cool. “Definitely wouldn’t hurt,” he said with a shrug.

Letting out a sigh, you shook your head and rolled your eyes while turning and walking toward the Impala. Calling back over your shoulder, you said, “Fine. Then you’ve got an hour to rock my world before I head to the courthouse for those archived census records to find out who owned that house during the Civil War.”

Dean tucked the copies he’d gotten of the census records you wanted into the inside pocket of his jacket while he watched the sway of your hips as you walked away. “General John Abercrombie can definitely wait another night,” Dean mumbled to himself as he adjusted his pants.

 


End file.
